


One Last Time

by Space_Weeb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Weeb/pseuds/Space_Weeb
Summary: A small twist to episode episode six of Season 3.





	One Last Time

Lance stood on the balcony like ledge in the Galra base, three of Lotor’s generals below him. The colorful one taunting Keith with a large grin on her face, she danced around him, occasionally making swipes at the new black paladin. Pidge and Hunk were dealing with who seemed to be the general of the generals. Allura was facing off with the larger one, Lance could’ve sworn there had been another general. And that was a fatal mistake of his.

The mute general had made her way up to the same ledge that Lance was crouching on. A small alien feline rubbed against Lance’s leg causing him to jump and turn, Narti standing with her hand out in front of him. With a single touch Lance was under her control. The cat jumped up and perched itself on Lance’s shoulder. Narti pressed a small button on her left thigh, right hand still on Lance’s neck, to signal the other generals that she was in position. All at once the generals backed off quickly, taking off through small secret compartments that were part of the Galra base. Team Voltron was confused but altogether relieved. Or so it seemed. 

Narti had began lining up her, er, Lance’s shot the moment her comrades had backed away. Allura noticed first, the shadowy figure hovering over Lance, Lance still in sniping position, Lance aiming at Keith even though Ezor had retreated, Lance who had a purple clawed hand grasping the nape of his neck. Then Pidge and Hunk, Keith went unknowing until the shot was fired. Not until he was falling to the ground, until the blistering pain in her knee was more real than any other pain he’d experience, until another shot was fired at just the same speed. Lance had blown off Keith’s kneecaps off in two consecutive shots. 

Narti released her grip on the red paladin’s neck and backed away into the shadows, the cat followed jumping off of where it had perched on the now dazed young man. Lance gasped his hands going to keep himself stable on the ledge. He’d seen everything that had just happened, he wasn’t able to control his movements, wasn’t able stop his aim at Keith, couldn’t stop his finger that pulled the trigger. Lance scrambled over the edge falling quickly to the ground, activating his jetpack at the last moment and running towards the boy he’d just shot. 

“Keit-” He began to yell before Narti had grabbed his shoulder after diving from another ledge, her silent fingers digging into his shoulder blades. 

The last thing he could hear before he raised the bayard to his head unwillingly was all of his friends screaming for him to stop. The last thing he saw was the fear in Keith’s pained face as he pulled the trigger one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i was bored


End file.
